When Two Worlds Collide
by Yoshi Yamakaze
Summary: What happens if you put CCS and TC into one story? feathers enter cards, cards escape, three teams join together, stopping calamities and returning the feathers and cards to their owners. Rating might go higher in later chapters.


Summary: What happens when you mix together Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles? A wild plot that's for sure! What happens when Sakura's feathers entered the other Sakura's cards, increasing their powers and scattering them all over? An adventure of love, romance, action, adventure, comedy and magic, read as both groups meet, interact and help each other at recapturing the cards and releasing the feathers in it and also my characters are joining in as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicles and other possible crossovers.

Author's Notes: This will be my 2nd Fan Fic. I only need some good reviews to post the next chapter.

* * *

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

It is a sunny day in Tomoeda as Sakura, the card mistress, wakes up, "Oh no I'm going to be late!" Sakura said as she tries to get dress while Kero is playing his game, "Sakura, why are you getting dress today? It's the middle of summer." Kero said as he continues playing, "Today we're going to meet Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol and everyone as we're coming to a party in Penguin Park and Tomoyo's making a movie about it." Sakura said as she get the Clow Cards and run downstairs to eat, "Morning Toya. Where's dad?" Sakura said as greeted the picture of her mother and she hurriedly eat so that she would meet Tomoyo on Penguin Park to put the atmosphere and such, "He's helping an archeological group near Mt. Fuji and good morning, monster." Toya said as he ate a spoonful of food, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a monster! Wait, I thought you gave your magic powers to Yukito." Sakura said, "You better hurry, if not you'll be late." Toya said as he finishes his breakfast, "Oh no I better go." Sakura said as she skate to Penguin Park.

* * *

At Penguin Park, "Sorry I'm late." Sakura said, "It's ok Sakura." Tomoyo said as she start to film Sakura, "Oh I can see you now Sakura, I'll make a white robe with a yellow harp and you'll use the fly card and you'll float in the air in front of Shaoran and tell your love to him and with the Flower Card, cherry petals will fall making it a romantic climax of my movie…" Tomoyo said as she continues her fantasy, "Uh Tomoyo you're going to make a costume for me until the party start at 1?" Sakura said as a teardrop appeared on her head, "Oh I already made all of the costumes for nearly everything." Tomoyo said, "Nearly everything?" Sakura said, "The astronaut costume is still working progress." Tomoyo said as she shows Sakura the picture of the costume, "You're not sending me to the moon, do you?" Sakura said as she try to make a joke but, "That's a great idea!" Tomoyo said as she imagines what Sakura will look like on the Moon or Mars, "I was only joking." Sakura said with a bigger teardrop on her head "Oh by the way, I invited my old pen pal and he is bringing his friends along as well as my old bodyguard and his friends." Tomoyo said as they start putting the party on.

* * *

Later at Sakura city, "_Sneeze_, I think Tomoyo is talking about me." Yoshi said as he bring his typewriter and watch two strange people with a rabbit with a red birthmark on its forehead, "Hey you! I heard you and your friends are going to Tomoeda to see Tomoyo. I'm going with you, so that I can protect her from any danger." Kuro, the best Kendo player in Japan, said, "Don't worry Kuku; I think Tomoyo's thinking about you since you sneezed as well." Fye said, "My name isn't Kuku its Kuro! Kuro!" Kuro said as he tries to hit Fye with his wooden sword, "Oh no Kuku daddy is going to hurt me and little Moko." Fye said as he dodges Kuro's attacks, "Stop talking like we're its parents." Kuro said as he continue to fight Fye while Yoshi saw nearly all of his classmates coming to join to meet her pen pal, Tomoyo, not because they want to meet her but Ai predict that an interesting event will happen, "Hi Charles, Sally, Sarah, Pedro, Max, Christine, Takeshi, Yamato, Jake, William, Sanosuke, Sinosuke, Ichiro, Jiro, and Ai, _breath_, man what a mouthful." Yoshi said as Natsume took pictures at the fight, "Hi Yoshi, so you're going to bring 20 people to Tomoeda?" Charles said as everyone's watching the fight between Fye and Kuro.

* * *

Later, "I'm going to kill you if you stop calling me names!" Kuro said as he continue to attack Fye while everyone just watch them fight, "Just how long will they fight anyway?" Sally said, "I think an hour just past by." Sarah said, "Actually it's–" Yoshi said as he check his clock, "Oh no! We better hurry the party will start minutes from now and I told Tomoyo that me and Natsume will help in the decorations." Yoshi said as he get his typewriter and type something down which a strange glow surrounds everyone then the next thing they know they at Tomoeda near Penguin Park, "You did something, didn't you?" Fye said to Yoshi, "Did you just use magic or something, you sorcerer!" Kuro said as he try to hit Yoshi on the head but Fye stop him with his nicknames and letting the 'white fur ball' scratching his face, everyone just start heading to the park, "Hey! Wait, I just want to hit you." Kuro said to Fye as they both run to the park, "Those two can't stop fighting." Sarah said as everyone else nodded, "Charles, what's wrong." Sally said, "Oh, nothing." Charles said as he was thinking what happen at Gaia…

_Flashback_

"Queen Lily and Prince Charles, this group of dimensional travelers are here about the feather." Vincent said the group enters the room, "Your majesty, we came here for the feather for Princess Sakura, my name is Syaoran and their names are Fai and Kurogane." Syaoran said, "Oh, I heard a lot about your journey and the person who's watching you." Lily said, "What do you mean by 'the person who's watching you'?" Kurogane said, "Let's just say that person will be known sooner or later." Lily said, "I could feel the feather's power near here but it's blocked somehow." Mokona said, "About the feather, there's good news and bad news." Lily said as Vincent entered the room with a feather in a strange blue sphere, "Feather." Mokona said opening its eyes, "The good news is that the feather is safe, the bad news is the barrier is very strong and only a strong force can open it, not even my magic can break it open." Lily said, "Ok then I'll break it." Kurogane said as he start slashing the sphere but nothing happen, Fai on the other hand try to use his magic but it only did nothing, Mokona try to swallow the feather but instead the sphere enter it's mouth and it look like Mokona's choking then Kurogane use his sword, use it as a baseball bat and hit Mokona, spitting the sphere in the process, "That hurt." Mokona said, "Aw Kuro-daddy hurt little Mokona." Fai said, "Stop with the nicknames!" Kurogane said angrily as he stabs the sphere with his sword, "Look, feather on a sword." Fai said luckily the feather isn't damage, "Now how are we supposed to get the feather now." Kurogane said as he wave the sword wildly trying to release the feather out, it was a funny sight and it took awhile for the feather to release from its ball prison in the end Charles help in but still nothing happen, "What happen when Kurogane is able to stab the sphere but we don't." Syaoran said, "Maybe the area is smaller in a stab than a slash and he use greater power from his anger." Charles said, "So I help then Kuro-pun." Fai said, "I told you stop with the nicknames!" Kurogane said, "Maybe I can help." Charles said as he starts chanting on his harmonica which floats in the air, "It looks like he's using sound magic." Fai said as a symbol appeared surrounding the sword, "Oh great, I hope people here aren't like you, weirdo." Kurogane said, "That's the first time you call me that." Fai said happily hiding the fact he's a little angry from that comment, "From the fire of the north, the water of the south, the earth from the west, the wind from the east and the powers of lighting, frost, wood and metal, from the unity of light and dark and the united power though space and time, I call for your power." Charles chanted as light from the crystals escaped the harmonica and surround the now floating sword and it form into a multicolored sphere and shrink until it surrounds the feather, "Now create an opposite to neutralize the magic barrier." Charles said as the sphere turn red then purple and explodes with light, "Oh dear." Lily said as the light swallows the entire room, while at the door, "Sir, it seems that the group will have the feather before it is taken to your power, Master Fei Wong Reed." Someone said in the shadows as the light disappeared showing a light purple sphere, "Never mind." That person said which the light appeared showing the doctor from the Kingdom of Jade, "Why hello there I'm the doctor in this castle, how may I help you." The doctor said as he opens the door, "Why doctor Akuma did you make sure no one is watching us, this is an important meeting that can help not just Sakura but everyone else as well." Lily said, "What do you mean your majesty." Akuma said, "You know he look like the doctor in the Kingdom of Jade." Fai said, "You know Charles that using your own magic is better to control than the magic in the crystals but you did weaken the barrier." Lily said to Charles as she removes the feather from its prison, "Finally." Akuma said as a sword appeared and try attack Lily but stop by Vincent's blade, "Akuma what are you doing." Vincent said as they continue their duel, "It's easy to understand, I'm here to get Sakura's feather like those other times and besides the real Dr. Akuma isn't here right now." The fake Dr. Akuma said as he snap his fingers then small portals appeared showing the henchmen, "Let's start fighting." Kurogane said getting his sword when the barrier disappeared and start fighting the henchmen, "This will take a bit longer." Fai said as he starts fighting as well, "I'm telling you I don't know how to fight." Charles said as he's surrounded by the henchmen, "But maybe I'll just have some fun with it." Charles said in a darker voice and if you look through his eyes you'll see evil, darkness and anger and he start using physical attacks, "Oh dear, not him again." Lily said as she put the feather into the orb in her staff and start spinning it wildly and use it like a fighting staff to attack the henchmen of Fei, "Syaoran!" Sakura said as she's surrounded by the masked men, "Princess!" Syaoran said as he beat up some of them and stand in front of Sakura, "Princess stay behind me." Syaoran said as he beaten up more of the henchmen but they seem too much for them, "They're so much of them, I don't think we can beat them all." Kurogane said as he slashes another one, "You're a good swordsman, aren't you?" The fake Dr. Akuma said as he and Vincent continue their fight, "I'll never let you have the feather for your Master Fei Wong Reed." Vincent said as the last words were heard only to the imposter partly freaking him out since they know who his master is this gives an opening to Vincent as he swings his sword and the sword is out of the imposter's hands, "Well I might not get the feather this time but I can get the ones in the next dimension." The imposter said as he escaped through a portal including the masked henchmen, "Well it seems that we won." Fai said with a smile, "What just happened?" Charles said as he return back to normal, "Here." Lily said as she returns the feather to Sakura and she fainted, "Now tell us, who's watching us and trying to get Princess Sakura's feathers?" Syaoran said, "I can't tell you who, where and why that person's trying to get the feathers but I can tell you that he needs it to 'bring back a dream that already ended', I don't know what his dream is but he is persistent, he try to take all the information in Info twice." Lily said, "Tell me what this 'Info' you're talking about?" Mokona said, "Info is a dimension we created using magic and use science as a foundation to support all of the information of everything in all of the dimensions, like the news that Sakura won her feather in the dragonfly race in Piffle World and the fact that the four of you came from different dimensions." Lily said, "How did you know that?" Kurogane said a bit surprised since there is someone spying in everyone's life including their own as a newspaper which said 'The Daily Info' smack him on the face and he start to read it, "In Piffle World's Dragonfly Race, Sakura won first place and win her feather back which holds her memories and part of her soul. 'If only Sakura didn't have to forget her feelings for Syaoran then I would have made a movie out of it.' Tomoyo Daidouji, the first person who won the 'Director of the Century' award said during an interview of the press in a small break as she continues her real life movie on the traveling group…" Kurogane said, "So there are other people watching us but for entertainment purpose only." Fai said happily like trying to take a picture, "Would you stop smiling, it's getting annoying!" Kurogane said, "Ah so Kuro-daddy is angry about that." Fai said as Kurogane start to attack Fai but he misses every time he tried, "Tell me, do you know Yuko?" Mokona said, "Yuko, oh her, I know her since she keep on doing her job, we just let that slide since she helps everyone for their wishes to come true, with an equal payment of course but her payments does depend on what she feels equal to the wish granted, that or picks what she wants or something like that." Lily said as there is banging from the door, when Vincent open the door there is the _REAL_ Dr. Akuma tied and gagged, "Dr. Akuma who did this to you?" Vincent said as he removes the tape from Dr. Akuma's mouth, "Ouch! Thank you, some look a like attack me with some other people and put me in the closet." Dr. Akuma said as he removes the rope, "Um, Who are these people?" Dr. Akuma said as he looks at the group suspiciously with his glasses, "Their travelers from foreign lands." Lily said, "Oh, I better check patients in the clinic." Dr. Akuma said as he run off to the clinic to make sure that his patients are ok, "So this is good bye then." Charles said as Shaoran nodded, "Mokona can't wait to go. Let's go." Mokona said as they start to travel to next dimension, "Good bye and make sure you get next 55 feathers." Lily said leaving Shaoran partly surprised, "How did-?" Shaoran said as he was interrupted by Lily, "You'll see." Lily said as the group disappeared, "And Charles you should go back home. You don't want your friends to worry, do they?" Lily said the Charles as he enters a wormhole seconds later leaving Lily and Vincent, "I wonder if that was a good thing to do. Making the readers suspense on where the 55 feathers are or maybe they already know or Yoshi will tell them." Vincent said, "You and your breaking-the-fourth-wall comments and Tomoyo's workers would start to go to the next dimension by now." Lily said giving the scare to the invisible workers who's still filming the scene.

_End of Flashback_

"Charles, snap out of it." Sally said as she wakes Charles up from his trance, "You better hurry. Everyone's going ahead of us." Sally said to Charles, "Hey wait for me." Charles said as he hurries to the park and once he reaches the park he got some sort of _'déjà vu'_ around Shaoran and Sakura when he saw them not knowing that they are the _OTHER_ Shaoran and Sakura incarnations, "Hello you two look familiar somehow." Charles said to Shaoran and Sakura, "Ok let the party begin!" Tomoyo said surprising nearly everyone there (if you want me to tell you everyone it's: Charles, Sally, Sarah, Takeshi, Yamato, Jake, William, Pedro, Max, Christine, Sinosuke, Sanosuke, Ichiro, Jiro, Ai, Natsume, Yoshi, Kuro, Fye, Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki and Mr. Terada who just came unexpectedly with Toya, Yukito, Mr. Yamakaze and Nakuru who, of course, hugging or more like lightly choking Toya and the invisible workers), "Mr. Yamakaze, I never know you'll going to be here." Jake said, "Oh, it's seems nearly the whole class is here and I'm here to meet an old friend of mine." Mr. Peter A. Yamakaze said, "Toya what are you doing here?" Sakura said to her brother, "I'm here since Nakuru force me to come." Toya said as Nakuru continue hug him, Kuro is still attacking Fye and Moko, Yamazaki is tell everyone a lie about dried mangos and everyone else is doing a lot of conversations but not everyone (only Ai, Eriol and Yoshi) know what's going to happen soon, "So your Yoshi, Tomoyo said something about you." Sakura said which sparks interest to Kuro, "Tomoyo, where? I must protect her. Tell me where is she?" Kuro said which surprise Sakura and Shaoran and Kuro notices a hand waving at him, "Tomoyo!" Kuro said as he runs off to an ally, "Does he have a protection complex or something?" Sakura said, "I can sense a need of protection and sadness in Kuro." Ai said emotionlessly, "Sakura did you sense that?" Shaoran whispered to Sakura, "Yes I could sense magical power around the group." Sakura whispered, "I could sense magical powers in Charles, Sally, Sarah, Yoshi, Ai, Takeshi, Yamato, Jake and William." Shaoran whispered back. Meanwhile in the ally, "Kuro, you must kept the promises to me. Your parents are still in a long sleep so protect me until the cure is finally made and tell this message to Yoshi. A dark shadow will cover the white wings of the pure, the power will overcome the cards, chaos and darkness will cover the world and only the Author and Artist will have the power to keep the balance between good and evil, sun and moon, light and dark, yin and yang." The girl whose face covered by a shadow said to Kuro who is kneeling or bowing in front of her, "Yes princess I'll see that the message is given." Kuro said to the dark figure and run off to the party as the dark figure disappeared into the shadows. At the party, "Yoshi I have to tell you something." Kuro said as he was stopped by Tomoyo, "Kuro can you give a samurai pose for me and Natsume to take." Tomoyo said as she use he video camera and Natsume's using his digital camera, "Wait, how did? Who was? Ok then." Kuro said slightly confuse on how there can be two Tomoyo's as he begin posing but amidst the pleasure and excitement an event which unbeknownst Sakura and everyone else (except Ai, Yoshi and Eriol) then white feathers appeared and everyone look up in the sky in amazement but that soon stop when a pink light appeared from Sakura's backpack and the Clow Book shoot up to the air and the cards escaped the book and the feathers entered every one of the cards except the nameless card and scatter all over.

* * *

_The scene changes to a space station, "Um, you should see this." A man said to one of his companions as they both saw pink lines on the Earth spreading around the planet and some passing the station._

_The scene changes to the pyramids with the sphinx in the foreground where a card landed to the sand._

_The scene changes to a farm in the tornado ally where a card entered an F1 tornado._

_The scene changes to a city in South-East Asia as it's heavily raining where the card landed in the clouds._

_The scene changes to Mt. Fuji when a card entered the mountain and Sakura's father notice it._

_The scene finally changes to a dimension outside of time when two cards entered a moving stream as a man with hourglass-on-his-staff watches._

* * *

Back to Tomoeda, "Sakura, the cards have escaped!" Kero said as he jumps out of Sakura's backpack and Natsume take pictures of him as Yoshi writing down for his 'Yoshi's Guide to the Paranormal and Supernatural' book, "Ah, a talking stuff animal!" Yamazaki said as almost everyone was surprised by Kero's appearance (those who aren't surprise are: Charles, Sally, Sarah, Takeshi, Yamato, Jake, William, Sanosuke, Sinosuke, Ichiro, Jiro, Yoshi, Natsume, Ai, Max and Christine), "Um why aren't you surprised by me." Kero said to the group, "Oh, we've been a lot of stuff, by Sarah's magic-" Charles said, "-Yoshi's magical typewriter-" Sally continued, "-Charles' magical kingdom, he's a prince actually-" Sarah said, "-talking stuff toys and animals-" Takeshi said, "-time travel-" Yamato said, "-dimension hopping-" William said, "-William's werewolf side-" Jake said, "-aliens and Area 51-" Christine said, "-monsters and the supernatural-" Max said, "-illusions-" Sanosuke said, "-and trickery-" Sinosuke continued, "-the magic of the past-" Ichiro said, "-the science of the future-" Jiro said, "-the knowledge of tomorrow-" Ai said, "-and a life with a cursed blessing." Yoshi said finishing the long sentence, "That's a lot of stuff." Sakura said, "So you've all been through a lot." Tomoyo said to the group, which wasn't meant to Pedro since he thought Kero was a pet of an 'ekek', a Philippine monster and start attacking Kero with lemons, cupcakes, a watermelon and some plastic plates and Kero went to Sakura, "He's a superstitious person." Sarah said as she grab Pedro's collar to prevent him from hurting someone, "Wait, did you said werewolf?" Fye said, "Stand back princess." Kuro said as he went in front of Tomoyo, "I told you time and time again, I'm not a princess." Tomoyo said to Kuro, "Um Kuro, werewolves only attack during a full moon." Fye said to Kuro, "I don't care. I'll make sure no one gets hurt by a monster." Kuro said, "Um, Kuro." Fye said as he whispered something to Kuro which surprises him, "You wouldn't dare." Kuro said angrily at Fye as he torments him when he says a particular sentence to Tomoyo, if Kuro didn't stop him from telling her the sentence, "Tell us Sakura, what is that thing?" Yamazaki said to Sakura about Kero, "Well you see…" Sakura said as she starts explaining the whole story to everyone. After a long explanation to everyone, "Yoshi you have to come with me, I have to tell you something." Ai said to Yoshi as they go out of the park then some beeping sounds was heard and Ichiro took out a futuristic device from his pocket and a hologram of their father appeared in the floating screen, "What is it father, did you find the coordinates of the Solaris System or the Centaurus System?" Ichiro said to the image of their father as the CCS group watches, "Or you're telling us an event that happens in the past?" Jiro said, "No, we didn't find the Solaris and the Centaurus Systems but the statistics on the timeline have been partly changed but an event happen a sometime ago just happen to cause some disturbances in the near future in your time and make sure you didn't do anything to our ancestor, who knows what would happen if you change the destiny of Yoshi Yamada, oh and your mother wants a souvenir from the 21st century, she like those antiquity stuff from the past." Their father said, "Well that's our mom, a historian through and through." Ichiro said, "Oh and father, where and when are you?" Jiro said making the CCS group more confuse, "Year 5791, October 21, 2:35 P.M. Earth Time on the AlphaGamma9571 Space Station orbiting the agricultural planet of Gaia in the Scorpious Star System, why do you need to know?" Their father said, "We need to know if we change anything in the future but it seems that we haven't change the future yet, over and out." Ichiro said before he turns off the machine and put it in his pocket, "What was that?" Sakura said surprised by what have happened, "Don't tell me you two are from the future?" Yamazaki said surprised as music start playing giving a comedic atmosphere, "Are you here to enslave the human race? Change the course of history? Experiment on us?" Naoko said, "Or do your grocery shopping? Or win in a lottery?" Jake jokingly said, "Um I don't think it's time for a joke." Sally said, "I know but the music makes it tempting to say one." Jake said, "Ok I'll do it." Sarah said as she go behind the bush, "Bukiyo what are you doing here? Never mind don't answer that question just turn off the music." Sarah said as she left the bushes and the music stops playing, "What was that?" Meiling said, "It's sort of a running gag or something like that since someone's playing background music almost everyday and almost everywhere and every when there is someone playing music. It's like background music." Sarah said, "Like the time when we heard elevator music when we travel through time." Sally said laughing, "Strangely there was a piano that was playing by itself at that time." Charles said, "And the time when I saw William during a full moon, there was horror music playing somewhere." Jake said, "Hey don't tell them that!" William said angrily, "Well at least I'm not the one who nearly turned one of their friends into diner at least I have this box of sliver coins Yoshi gave me when he was suspicious of you and your family during your every full moon 'hikes'." Jake said which makes nearly everyone watch William or go behind someone, "Well I know something like this is going to happen." Yoshi said as he appeared out of nowhere with Ai, "Where did you two come from?" Sarah said slightly sacred by their sudden appearance, "Wait you know this is going to happen?" Shaoran said as Yoshi took his typewriter, "It's in half of the chapter that I found-" Yoshi said as paper suddenly shoot up into the air with the manuscript of the first chapter completing it and turn into a booklet, "Make that the first chapter." Yoshi said as the booklet went to Yoshi's hands, "So what does our future say, Mr. Author." Sarah said, "What do you mean 'what our future say'?" Kuro said still looking evilly at William, "You see Yoshi's typewriter has a power to make whatever the owner types into reality." Eriol said, "So it's kind of like Create Card. Wait Eriol you knew this would happen." Sakura said, "Well it says here in that four mysterious look-a-likes and a talking white rabbit are going to appear right after Tomoyo said something." Charles said as he read the chapter in advance, "What do you mean 'right after I said'?" Tomoyo said as some sort of bubble twist down and pop showing Shaoran, still sleeping Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona and Tomoyo was taping the dramatic entrance, "Were here next world and I sense there a lot of feathers and strong magic in this world." Mokona said as Sakura wakes up, "Princess." Shaoran said, "Shaoran, I remember talking to someone about something but I can't remember who I was talking to." Sakura said, "I can sense magic from that group over there." Mokona said pointing to the group of Charles and everyone else, "Talk about looking in a mirror." Sally said as Kuro, Fye, Shaoran and Sakura watch the group and no one notice the typewriter as it types, "Chapter 2: The Cards, the Feathers and a New Journey .".

* * *

That's the end of that plot. I need at least one good review to continue the story and I'm going to add info from what the card is and where it will appear in the 3rd chapter on the next chapter in this part of the story.


End file.
